What Can I Do?
by Emi Fox
Summary: When something suddenly happened kise is mysteriously teleported into the alternate world even her body has changed on her. how will she be able to get home? What if she doesn't want to? (Sonic belongs to Sega) (PS. There maybe oc/ male threesome I'm not sure yet)


Well new story i hope you enjoy. if its bad im open to flaming.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Mobile, Alabama. 14 year old Kise Cake was walking home after piano practice took too long for her again. She hated trying to do the piano. But her mother insisted that she does so, her family was of musicians. Her two sisters played the Drums and Bass. Her mother and father play the harp and guitar. Kiss didn't want to be a musician she wanted to be an explorer and mechanic but her mother disapproved of it because she said it was too dangerous. Well of course it's gonna be dangerous,. There are a lot of people that never gave her inspiration. Except for two people, or should she say fox and echinda. she is a fan of the Sonic X series, more particular a huge fan of the guardian/treasure hunter and witty mechanic known as knuckles and tails. Once she made it home she went to her room and got on her computer. She started looking up ways to become a treasure hunter/mechanic because it became her passion to be like her favorite fox and echinda. She started browsing the web forward to do so until she came across a link that was different then all the others. this link was red instead of the normal blue. Curiosity got the better of her then all of a sudden her whole room was surrounded in a bright white light that almost blinded her had she of not covered her eyes. Before she could open her eyes she felt wind. Her eyes snapped open then she let out a high pitched scream as she was falling from the sky and the ground was fast approaching. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but it never came. She never opened her eyes as she fainted from the shock and relief of not dying.

Kise came to after who knows how long after passing out. She slowly looked around and closed her eyes but snapped them back open jumping up from where she was laying down. She was in a house but it wasn't hers. She looked around more and noticed the room she was In was bright red with pictures around. She slowly walked to each one and looked at them. 'Where am I...' she said to herself as she went to the door. As soon as she made it to the door it opened and she quickly jumped back magically pulling out a large metal lollipop. She held it in front of her ready to defend herself. 'Who's there!?!?' she yelled out making the door stop midway. The only thing she seen were 2 pairs of white gloves one pair having spikes on the end of them. The door opened up the rest of the way and showed a yellow fox and red echinda. she lowered her weapon and looked at them. 'unbelievable...' she whispered to herself then dropped to her knees feeling weak again. There were the two she admired so much right in front of her, Tails the fox and Knuckles the echinda, standing there in all their glory. She had passed out and hit the ground and the weapon she formed disappeared. 'What was that about?!' Knuckles exclaimed quite surprised after catching her falling from the sky thanks to tails. 'I think she passed out knuckles.' Tails said nonchalantly and walks over to kise while knuckles placed the plate of food on the dresser nearby while tails checked on her. Knuckles walked over and picked kise up and layed her back in bed.

Kise slowly opened her eyes again and looked at the window that let light shine through. She sat up and looked around. 'So it wasn't a dream...' she whispered to herself and got out of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and headed for the door then stopped remembering what happened earlier she slowly grabbed the door handle and twisted it to open it. She peeked her head out the door looking both ways before walking into the hallway. 'So I'm really in Knuckles' home...' she said to herself quietly and headed for the stairs. She looked around noticing the living room was empty She walked to the kitchen and seen a plate of food on the table so she headed to the table and sat down. She looked back at the kitchen entrance then at the food. She grabbed a fork and started to eat. The grits were super cheesy and the bacon was extra crispy along with the eggs that were very fluffy, Kise was in heaven with eat bite she took then jumped when she heard something dropped behind her. She looked back to see tails smiling at her. 'Good to see your awake and eating' He said picking up the box he dropped. 'What was that about?' She asked then finished eating. She got up and headed outside to see it was. Clear outside, as to which she enjoyed more than anything. She ran outside giggling like a child even though she was in her early teens.

Tails walked up to her and asked. 'So what's your name Missy?' Kise looked at him. 'Missy? you look around my age!' She exclaimed and pouted. 'And it's Kise by the way, Kise Cake.' She crossed her arms and looked away in a cute pouting manner. 'Well nice to meet you kise, my name is-' She said but was stopped midway by kise. 'Miles "Tails" Prower, I know who you are and the echinda is knuckles.' Tails looked at her shocked and sits down on a nearby chair. 'You know our names, how?' he asked. 'Well... I am not from this world...' she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He tapped his chin and stared at her. 'Well that would explain why your half human.' She quickly looked at him. 'What do you mean half human? I'm fully human!' She screamed, she didn't like being called half human when she know she is a full human. That is until he pulled out a mirror for her to see herself.

* * *

Again im open to flaming. This is emi fox SIGNING OUT!


End file.
